Doppelganger
by Dracomancer
Summary: Since their last ordeal, all was calm and well, but Arkainius has returned from the dead for one last ordeal with his master by his side. Dante and Nero, along with Vincent must face odds against genetic clones of themselves while an even deeper presence lurks in the background as a familiar figure shows face for the first time in years, lending its power to those who seek it.
1. Parasite

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	2. Delivery

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	3. Bait

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	4. Beauty and the Devil

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	5. Lover's Quarrel

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	6. Touch of Darkness

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	7. Apathy

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	8. The Forgotten Technique

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	9. Power

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


	10. Inner Demons

**UPDATE 1/21/2013**

Due to Capcom completely tossing what they originally had going with DMC out the window, I am forced to run with the most common theory out there; Nero is Vergil's son. Because of this, the idea of Dante banging what is most likely his nephew? I can't stand it. Yaoi is one thing but incest? NO. I'm not into yaoi incest (DantexVergil being the only exception, but still not really into it). So I am **re-inventing the stories in my series**; "Save Me" and "Doppelganger", _completely removing the yaoi_ in it between Dante and Nero.

I started taking the yaoi out after "Doppelganger" anyway, so its nothing entirely new to report, but now I'm completely separating it from my series.

The stories "The Reunion" (DantexNero) and "Love and Hate" (DantexCredo) will remain on my accounts since I went through the trouble of updating them, but they have nothing to do with my actual DMC fanfiction series and no more will be written for these pairings. Thanks to Capcom I've lost touch with the aspect of these pairings anyway and am now sticking to the original ideas I had for my series that both involve Vergil's return to reality and my original character, Vincent (who is already known by my readers).

With the DmC out, I might start writing for that too, but until then things are gonna change around a little so bare with me.


End file.
